Induction hobs for preparing food are well known in prior art. Induction hobs typically comprise at least one heating zone which is associated with at least one induction element. For heating a piece of cookware placed on the heating zone, the induction element is coupled with electronic driving means for driving an AC current through the induction element. Said AC current generates a time varying magnetic field. Due to the inductive coupling between the induction element and the piece of cookware placed above the induction element, the magnetic field generated by the induction element causes eddy currents circulating in the piece of cookware. The presence of said eddy currents generates heat within the piece of cookware due to the electrical resistance of said piece of cookware.
In order to control the power provided to the piece of cookware, induction hobs comprise a power control loop. For example, the voltage drop over a shunt resistor may be used as a measurand for controlling the power. However, the power control mechanism may be negatively affected by tolerances of electronic elements included in the power control loop. Said tolerances of electronic elements could be compensated by a manual calibration of the power control loop, which is time-consuming and therefore expensive.